Surrounded by Death
by BeNeRre
Summary: What would have happened if vampires decided not to reveal themselves to humans? What if Sookie's ancestors had stayed in England? What if her own parents had been open about her telepathy?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>SURROUNDED BY DEATH<strong>

_**Written by B.N.R.**_

* * *

><p>A story based on Sookie Stackhouse series.<p>

-Main caracter: Sookie

-Main pair: Sookie/Eric

-Main antagonist: Depending on the books

-Genre: Adventure, drama, romance

-Rating: T (for now)

Summary:

What would have happened if vampires decided not to reveal themselves to humans? What if Sookie's ancestors had stayed in England? What if her own parents had been open about her telepathy?

This story will lead us to a parallel world from that of Sookie Stackhouse novels. Using Charlaine Harris plot line and Alan Ball's True Blood characters personalities, we will accompany Sookie through her ordeals and fighting. Beginning with different premises, what will Sookie's new actions entail?

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

On July 1st of 2010 the World met an end and a beginning. It was known that changes were needed. As with every change of century, the grammar of society, arts and science changes too. That is, though, something even and long that occurs gradually. This time, however, the change occurred rapidly. One problem had arisen then another and then others had followed. The fanatics, both political and religious, the economical crisis, the environmental problems, the growing cost of oil, the drop in quality towards of public institutions such as education and health care, the uncaring parents and their spoiled and evil children, the increase of delinquency… All together contributed to the crisis the whole world was suffering.

For one year even the richest countries had suffered from the world's problems; for one year everything seemed likely to collapse; for one year people had tried to adapt, to find solutions and to escape or overcome fanatism.

On June 24th the Great Convention* was set up on matter of hours. It was held in Toronto and leaders all over the world participated for one week. For 6 days there were no solutions or news to share. That was, though, not an option. The final 24 hours were spent on one last meeting in completely isolation. At the end of the 7th day, the outcome was communicated to the World.

World War III had begun.

Everything became a mess with general unrest and nervousness, with people moving, with protests and fights. But it was not enough for the political leaders to change anything.

Twenty-four hours where given for everybody to get back to their native countries or settle their career before all borders shut down. Very few people made it.

The world was in chaos for months. People lost their business and families, countries got richer or poorer and a second holocaust began. Everybody turned away from the problems; people were too busy trying to survive thus let everything else be swallowed by indifference.

Governments had created ranks of civilians who worked for them, exchanging information for favors, namely money or influence. It could have been your neighbor, your workmate, your friend, or even someone in your own family.

The first few days were chaotic, full of violence, desperation and revenge attacks, but then, gradually, everybody seemed to adapt to the new situation somehow. Unless they were found to be spies, helped enemies or revealed sensitive information against their own nation, everything seemed to run as it always had. It was almost back to normal.

Immigrants, who had no right to become citizens of the country where they were left, were considered with no nation and had no rights. They lost their homes and jobs, they were considered both spies and beggars and, in the name of peace and the new law and order, none of them were allowed to remain in their adopted society. They were prosecuted, tortured and killed. They had to run and hide to survive; when they were spotted they were always reported to the authorities.

Nobody could travel outside anymore, borders were close and heavily protected in every aspect, with huge walls built and guarded with extreme force. Nevertheless some countries entered into alliances with those neighboring, trading to avoid basic shortage, in which case, high politicians and traders were allowed to do their job and pass the specific borders under maximum surveillance. But they maintained almost complete isolation apart from these few exceptions.

Europe, North America and Asia were the best organized due to their political and religious structures. While Africa and South America, for the most part, took their time to rebuilt and protect borders, redoing and stabilizing them before making any kind of alliance. Oceania became a composition of almost isolated islands raided by the bigger countries such as Australia and New Zealand. And the country that rejoiced most in its luck and whose people's lives didn't change at all was, of course, North Korea; quite an example for the rest to follow, with very little changes over a long time.

Direct attacks were, for the most part, not used, but instead besiegement, as a tactic, was employed. A quick outcome wasn't expected or wanted, it would be a long process during which all rules would change and the weakest would die. And while there were alliances, they mostly worked to be safe from direct attacks; essentially, all countries were by themselves and there was no real trust.

It was primitive and animalistic, but there was not room enough on Earth for so many people and the planet had retaliated little by little. Only a few would survive but, of course, everybody strived for their own survival. This had been the only solution politicians reached; but we always see as we are taught too, in the direction others want us to look. Fools.

**A\N: All reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>SURROUNDED BY DEATH<strong>

_**Written by B.N.R.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sookie had been running for months; going, little by little, towards the south, maybe to just get away from the North. A year had already past since her brother's death while they tried to go through the Canadian border. They were a bit late and while she had been lucky, he hadn't. Since then, she had been alone.

And now she found herself waiting in the line to enter a night club in Shreveport, Louisiana. A job offer was printed in that newspaper for an audition to work. It didn't say much, just that they required a woman from 21 to 30 whom was able to dance. She needed a job badly, was 26 years old and beautiful. But she needed to inspect the place, the customers, the employees and the music. She loved to dance and was good at it, but wasn't a professional and she would need to prepare herself for the audition, although she was confident that she would get the job unless bad surprises were waiting for her indoors. And if she got it she needed to be sure that the place was safe.

The bar seemed to be a gothic one, by the look of everybody there. She was a piece of cotton surrounded by charcoal. Of course Sookie didn't feel uneasy; she was comfortable with her clothes, a white dress with red flowers; nevertheless she felt a bit nervous about the chance of being recognized. She held her head high, as she always did, making a good show of herself; she looked good despite all her troubles. Nobody would ever imagine that she had almost always lived on the roads.

Once at the door, a very pretty young woman asked for her ID while another behind a desk sold her the ticket. Sookie had no problem, her fake ID was an excellent falsification done during the first month. No one had suspected, of course, as it had an electronic chip, it wasn't fit to pass a police inspection, as her details were not registered in their files.

The woman took her time to inspect the ID, making Sookie's heart beat quickened.

"What's your business here?" She asked looking her intently in the eye, and making her heart miss a beat.

"Oh! Just having a good time" She responded with her crazy smile, keeping a good mask on her face. Better to appear lunatic than guilty. It sounded more like a question though, she just hoped that whatever the woman suspected of her, it wasn't even close to the truth.

"Twenty-five. Eh? How sweet it is."

Giving back her ID the woman smiled in the sexiest way she had ever seen, making her question her own sexuality for the first time.

The place was not a huge disco nor was it a small bar, it was the kind of place where you feel comfortable in and end up being a regular, getting along with the employees but not recognizing the other clients.

It was very dark, giving enough privacy, with well spotted lights. The walls were painted dark grey and the black ceiling with different heights gave the sense of a vast space. On one side of the square floor plant the bar ran all along, almost from one side to the other, on the corner at the end were the emergency exit and an arch separating a corridor for the washrooms and the staff area.

In the wall opposite to the door was a platform, with illuminated red curtains on the wall, where sat a throne and two chairs, one at each side of it, in the darkness created by the contrast with the lighted background.

Placed along the other two walls were the private booths, with red lamps hanging low over the tables and portraits of a multitude of vampire movies, not only from modern ones but many black and white ones too, placed on the walls with no specific order but making a nice composition.

Occupying the center was the dance floor. Above it were many different kinds of lights, from the 70's ball to the most modern shocking ones, and in all colors but keeping everything in darkness when not turned on fully. It was perfect for the music playing at that moment, which was some kind of electronic, perhaps industrial sound; it was dark, sexy, interesting and danceable. There was also a little platform at the corner between the "scenario" and the bar; it had a pool in the middle and many girls on it, squeezing to dance but none of them professional.

She approached the bar. A continuous light under the black table dyed the legs of the customers red, revealing all the good and bad; there were many nice legs under incredibly short skirts. Overhead, hanging low from the ceiling were long and stylish lamps with red lampshades. The wall behind it was covered in a huge mirror from which hung shelves with a wide variety of drinks, from all types and brands of alcohol to nonalcoholic beverages. In the middle was she spotted a copy of the last supper over twelve beer taps disposed six and six, which was nice to see but seemed out of place. An extremely modern stool vacated at that moment and she sat, looking for the barman. There were two of them, a man and a skinny woman, although it was obvious the bar lacked employees.

She studied the bar more while she waited. There was still a whiff of the paint and the plastic materials. And, by the apparent lack of employees it had to be brand new but it seemed that it was already popular. This relieved her, even if she wasn't wanted for dancing, maybe she could make it to bartender or waitress, she had worked as a waitress once, but she knew a lot about drinks so she was confident she could do either. That would be even better than dancing, less tiring and maybe safer. She was very good at dancing though, and loved it too, that was one of the reasons she was giving it a try, but she was no professional and while in many clubs the dancers were even pathetic, she didn't know what were they looking for here. She would practice the following morning, now that she knew the musical style they would expect her to dance.

Sookie quickly returned from her thoughts when the waiter appeared in her peripheral view. He seemed to be an America Indian descent and, although she couldn't be sure because of the light, he was surprisingly pale. He had long dark hair and a sculpted body with marked muscles shown under his opened leather vest.

"Hello beauty" He said with a seductive voice and manner, leaning on the bar table towards her.

"Hi. I'll have a gin and tonic, please." She said quickly, uncomfortable with his scrutiny, and looked away when she felt herself blushing.

He went away to get the drinks and came back in front of her to mix it.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, all alone?

"What makes you think I'm alone?

"No man in his right mind would leave you for a second in this bar."

"I appreciate my independence." She smiled at him while she tried to listen to his thoughts.

There were so many people in the bar that she didn't even have to put up her shields. Their thoughts mixed as well as their talking, making it difficult to differ what she heard with her ears or her mind, neither she could relate them with their owners. This all made it very difficult to tune in to specific minds, even in proximity, unless she could touch the person. Thus she built her shields and tried to listen to every mind one by one, getting really to understand the thoughts. Sookie really tried to focus on the barman then, but she couldn't find it, it wasn't where it should be, it was nowhere. She was shocked. He was silence.

He had said something she missed and was looking at her suspiciously. Luckily another customer was waiting for him, so she paid him and he turned away. Holding her drink, she turned on her seat facing the room, trying to clear her own thoughts.

It was the first time this had happened, at least that she had noticed. All her life she had wanted and begged for silence… Until last year, now her curse was useful from time to time and allowed her to be safe. But it had prevented her from living a plain life. Not that she wanted a normal life, but she would have appreciated having a romantic relationship some day. Her studies had been hard enough, as well as her job, as she went through it all alone. All her mates, even when having so little free time, would make through the hard times, as their companions would give them strength and comfort. She couldn't. She had tried, kissed a few times even, but it always ended by hearing something she would feel uncomfortable hearing at that moment, dropping also her self-esteem.

Although it was hard, she had learnt to dominate her telepathy year by year. She had been lucky that her family had been so open and helpful about it: Sookie wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Now she lived in harmony with it, sometimes a curse, sometimes a gift, it was just who she was and she used it as she used her other senses. Although she couldn't let people, other than her family, know… And thankfully all her family were smart, maybe it was in the genes, maybe due to education, but the telepathy was kept secret from outsiders. It turned out to have practical uses, such as helping on business or whenever there were problems involving outsiders, she would read for her family and she was happy to help, the practice was always helpful for her anyway.

She had being looking and hearing these people getting drunker, dancing and picking sex partners for a long time while focusing on the music, feeling uneasy with the bartender ogling her from time to time. And she kept feeling more and more nervous, almost to the point that made her want to get away. She, somehow, knew someone else was studying her; it had nothing to do with her telepathy, but more with the sixth sense that advises when danger approaches. So she studied her surroundings carefully until she finally met a pair of bright eyes locked on her.

Maybe it was the environment affecting her, but she felt attracted to him as if pulled with a rope. He was a very handsome man, surrounded by an aura of mystery and power. His body was well built and proportioned under his black tank shirt and his angular face was framed by blond hair, which surpassed his shoulders. He was lying, more than sitting, on the throne, his arms resting at his sides, fingers caressing the wood and his face turned directly towards her. Sookie imagined his face painted in white with black irregular strips and even a hint of red as the finished detail for his blacker outfit.

She smiled for a moment by the image her mind put on top of the real image in front of her. She loved how her mind could change the space so easily and accurately. Not a second had passed before she straightened her face to a neutral expression, she didn't want to create false expectations.

But her smile hadn't gone unnoticed and in fact it amused him. She seemed innocent and delectable, every man around had his eyes on her. There was no seductiveness or lust in her expression, just innocent amusement. They kept their eyes locked as if to win a competition, neither of them daring to blink.

Sookie finally gave up and finished her drink in one before walking to the washroom, he had won but she wouldn't let him know. Stubbornness was her best developed quality.

He had affected her a lot, she appreciated beauty very much and she had missed company for the last year. Being noticed after such a long term flattered her and that reaction made her uneasy, she was above such behavior; she knew better. The castle had been destroyed long ago, the prince had never appeared and the princess was no more than a lowly human in constant battle with the dragon.

He surely was the boss and she needed the job. And thus he watched her approaching him soon after with her head held high and with such decision in her eyes and manner that she would have passed as royalty. She didn't miss his eyes either, ogling her like you do a good steak. He made her feel powerless and her impulse slipped away. She had stopped for a second and was going to turn away and rush towards the exit when he, making good use of her situation, signaled her to approach him. He had control of every second.

Stepping in front of him, she felt uncomfortable by his scrutiny. His seductiveness didn't help her to regain the reins and either helped the thoughts of the women behind her. Although she was used to listen that kind of insults, the quantity of brains, as the volume they were thinking them, was quite dizzy. She shut them down as well as she could and gave attention to her soon-to-be boss, whose expression was that of a predator.

"Hello, I am Eric." His voice was soft and musical with a funny seductive tone.

"Sookie, nice to meet you" She said trying to sound relaxed and failing completely. She handed him her hand though, which he held and kissed.

"Please, join me?" He commanded her, signaling the chair on his right.

Her brain was boiling with thoughts and she knew she must have appeared stupid but she couldn't get hold of herself. Sookie had always socialized badly at bars but she had to finish what she had begun, and so sat down on the chair, straight and proud but keeping her eyes on her hands. He shifted on the throne, leaning comfortably to keep her in his sight, making her even more uneasy. They stayed in silence, although he was used to attention and was waiting for her to act, she appreciated the moment and began to relax.

After gathering her thoughts and body, she went back to work. Sookie studied the bar, the clients and the employees, and completely lowered her shields, inspecting every thought around but Eric's; she wouldn't listen to his, at least not until tomorrow… If she got the job that would be the first and last time she would.

Her shield was something she had had to learn to do so that she could concentrate on her own thoughts. It didn't keep others out, but turned down the level to just a murmur where she couldn't distinguish the meaning. It was very difficult to think when your ideas got mixed with those of others. These shields were the only reason she could finish school and get into university. Of course, she had hardly gotten through the youngest years at school, but after she kept improving the control on her own skill, she became one of the top students.

The music wasn't bad, thankfully it was good for both dancing and listening, and it wouldn't give her a headache or anger her mood. The people weren't too bad either. Some had come to spend time with friends in a bar with interesting music. Others thought of themselves too good to share space with other kind of people. And a few thought that a "dark" bar was equal to easy drugs and sex, which was absolutely stupid. Most of them were thinking about sex and some of them about sex with Eric, which a couple of girls had already accomplished; one of them had just being fucked by him and was right know thinking about taking revenge towards Sookie, none of the images in her brain from before nor the ones about some future retaliation were pleasant or interesting to her, so she shut the slut down. Ok, she might not be a slut literally, but she was fighting to be recognized as that, figuratively.

Suddenly, one of the words she had learnt to discern almost unconscientiously slipped into her brain. She focused on those thoughts, searching carefully for the cop and his intentions.

"Fuck" she murmured under her breath and kept on reading him, unaware of Eric's amazed stare.

The man had had found a drugged teen in the toilet and the dealer was now in the bar, so he had called his colleges and within a few minutes they would arrive for the raid. The bar had been under their watch lately, as other clubs had been or would be later. The increase in drug dealing had to be stopped. Sookie didn't understand how, without any commerce between countries, the huge amount of spies and the tight security, there could still exist drug dealing.

"Eric," she said urgently, turning to meet his eyes "we need to go." His right eyebrow raised, he expected an explanation, of course. "There is going to be a raid!"

Sookie knew she could have just gotten away by herself, but somehow she felt she wouldn't get far, the police could arrive before she exited the parking lot if she had to spend time on goodbyes; and she definitely couldn't just run out if she wanted the job, which she really needed. Alerting him could also help her tomorrow… Or just give her away. But she had no choice now.

"Tell me you are not an undercover".

"I'm not but that guy with punk hair is".

"Even if you are right, we have nothing illegal here" he replied calmly.

"There is an eighteen years old drugged in the men toilets and the guy in the orange t-shirt has being selling the stuff in your bar for the last two weeks, you have been watched by the police for the last three days."

"How do you know this?" His voice was cold and calm but curious, not nervous or afraid.

"POLICE! POLICE!" Someone shouted. And all hell broke loose.

They both looked towards the doors as the uniformed men stormed in. Sookie froze, panicked about being caught, her face drained of blood. She thought they would have more time, again she was wrong. She should have focused harder on the cop; her error would make this her end, as it had been her brother's before. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Eric was standing up while saying something to her. When he moved, the words cleared in her mind.

"Follow me".

She flew towards the door he was opening besides the bar and was out of the building before it closed again. She jumped when the woman that had been at the front door appeared beside her, she hadn't heard her coming. The three of them walked in long steps to the cars.

"We will meet again" He said turning just a bit to meet her eyes. He was extremely curious and if the girl didn't come by herself he surely would find her himself.

"We will" She got to say before the two of them disappeared inside a red sports car.

She started her own car shortly after, mixing with the other vehicles that were leaving the parking lot. Only the confusion of the moment had let all of them get away, the later ones weren't so lucky. She reflected on her luck while she drove on the country road to the village until a police car approached and commanded her to stop.

Sookie had no other choice but to park off the road and wait for the officer to approach her door. Her thoughts were racing through her mind and panic grew in her guts as she tried to find a way out of the mess.

The man walked towards the car calmly. He was just doing his job, she got from him; there had been a lot of drug trafficking lately and it was important to straighten everything up or the state would become as dangerous as a battlefield. This was the United States and not Mexico.

It was funny that the police were appearing to maintain peace while it was the government, with the police help, who were the only ones that could run this business.

The officer saw only a woman on the car, but it was too dark to see her trembles and shudders, even less the fear in her eyes. Nevertheless she loosened her grip on the wheel and tried to relax herself, she wouldn't get out if he was suspicious of her.

This kind of encounters had happened before, sometimes she managed better and others worse, it never got easier though. He wasn't thinking about anything she could use for blackmail, which meant there was only one solution, using force. Whatever she did, she would have to arrange things afterwards or she would get caught. And this time Sookie could not run away, she had no money left for it, and with no money they would find her and take her, the law didn't allow any kind of beggars. She would have to get away fast and minimize the information he got from her better than ever. So no conversation; thus avoiding him remembering her voice in case they met again. No name, no address, nor any kind of documents. She had to be anonymous. He would remember a woman, but that was half the population. She relaxed.

When he knocked on the window she almost jumped from her seat and, while she rolled down the window, she controlled her heart beat with long breaths.

'Good night miss. We are doing some controls around Shreveport. I will need to see your license and know you business back in…'

Sookie didn't let him finish. She had gathered her taser from the door compartment and shocked him out. The man fell like a shack of rocks.

She quickly got out of the car, rolled him away and got back into her car. She tried not to think about the consequences, she was too anxious now. She would get home and sleep, tomorrow would be a new day and she would get everything fixed. She was really tired and it was a bit difficult to keep her eyes open. She should be safe for the night, wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: All reviews are very much appreciated<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>SURROUNDED BY DEATH<strong>

_**Written by B.N.R.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The night was long and restless. She tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning on the bed with her eyes opened like plates, hunted by the days' events.

He wouldn't be able to remember her; as her face had been covered by the darkness she didn't even speak. The officer couldn't know anything about her, only her car, sex, and maybe age; but she would take precautions anyway, at least for some time. However she couldn't use her emergency plan… She didn't have any more money to continue running away. She felt lost.

Sookie got out of bed, had a quick shower and packed everything quickly back. She needed to disappear, both herself and the car. She dyed her hair light brown and put on contacts to change her eyes to brown. She wore a pants suit, took the computer bag over her case and put on some glasses before she exited the room.

As she expected, the clerk was a different one from daytime turn. She signed out and got to the parking lot. She hoped the other one wouldn't remember her. At least the motel didn't have any cameras and with a bit of luck he would be confused with his partners' description of her… If the police did go in this direction… Then they would probably talk first with this guy… The crime was committed during the night.

She drove to a lake she had seen in the map and let the car sink in. When it disappeared she walked back quickly to a village only a few kilometers away, which sadly took an hour, and called a cab in the first phone post she found. She gave the address of one of the houses in the street and waited. When the time arrived, she just walked to that address and waited for a few more minutes. The car didn't take long. It was still very early, just dawn, and none of the neighbors in the street should see her… All the houses had a lot of vegetation in their front gardens which would help to cover her from any early birds. She hoped this action wouldn't be deemed suspicious.

The driver left her at the bus station, as she, supposedly, was on a work trip to Dallas. She found many people waiting to enter on an express trip to New Orleans, so she went there and stayed for a bit. She didn't know how many cameras would there be and she was getting more and more nervous, as the bus had already opened the door and the passengers were entering when another bus parked beside them. She went back around the bus to approach the other, as if she was looking for space to put her bags and mingle with the arrivals. They all got to the lobby and there she found some lockers, where she put in her biggest bags. Just in her business like appearance she got out of there.

She had learnt the Shreveport map by heart and so she walked in towards the business buildings. When she felt she had distanced herself enough from the bus station she slipped into a café to get some rest and cover her tracks.

The rest of the morning was spent walking around, visiting the district like a tourist and resting in a park, where she was able to buy a hot dog and some water, leaving her with only half a dozen dollars. In the afternoon, after a short nap under a tree she walked to a shopping mall, waiting for the time to come, tiring herself a bit more. When the time finally came she went to the washroom and got changed to more provocative, yet elegant, dress and a summer jacket to cover herself a bit, it wouldn't be good to get herself a lot of attention just now.

Finally she went to the club; she had to get a city bus, close to the suburbs although she still had to walk a long way. After a couple of years living in the United States she still hadn't got used to the lack of public transport. There were many people in front of the building, mostly women, waiting for the door to be opened. And wait they did until after sunset, which was about eight during summer.

'Hello everyone.' a voice said from the door and we all turned to it. There was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and dressed in "soccer mom" clothes attire. 'We will begin now. Please, wait for your turn.

'You.' she pointed the nearest girl 'Come now with me.'

Sookie pushed her way nearer to the door; it was difficult to think they would have the patience to watch every applicant. She was getting nervous, not because of the dancing, she knew very well what men liked, but because of Eric, he would recognize her for sure and she expected a bad reaction… And now she really needed her nerves back so she could get hold of the situation, then she would get the job… Oh! Now she was getting even more frightened. She didn't have a chance. For goodness sake, she couldn't even hear him, how would she know the way to convince him? She wasn't used to this.

After several quick turns in and out of the bar it was Sookie's turn. The interior seemed quite different from last night, with all of the colorful lights turned down and plain white drenching the stage. She breathed deeply and, with confidence, strode towards where a CD player stood.

Her heart beat strongly in her chest and her hands trembled. Eric and a woman waited languidly seated in a made up front row. They were looking towards each other, discussing in tired and sick murmurs. She opened her mind while passing them to listen to the woman's observations.

Silence. Actually, she noted once she got on the platform, it was too quiet.

Sookie stiffened and turned around to face the pair.

'So… Sookie Stackhouse.' Eric began in mocking voice 'We meet again.' She tried a smile 'I wouldn't have recognized you, I might have had too many drinks last night.' His voice had acquired a tone partly joyful and lethal.

She again smiled angelically. 'I just felt the urge for a change of look, you like it?' Without waiting anymore she opened her jacket letting it fall to the floor and went to prepare the music, however, Eric stopped her.

'What are you?' He asked and caught her gaze when she looked at him.

'I'm a dancer.' She responded sweetly, knowing too well that was not true nor what he wanted.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' he continued coldly, changing his attitude dramatically and terrifying Sookie.

Her body petrified, both physical and mentally. Her brain seemed to collapse and only had place for fear. She realized that she should tell the truth, so that he would let her be, yet she couldn't answer, she had learned that only too well.

Eric stood up and walked to her like a hunter to its prey. The woman behind him smirked.

'How could you learn about the raid?'

'I had heard him talk with his colleges earlier.' She responded in unsteady voice.

Suddenly she was pinned to the wall on her back, her feet hanging over the floor. He was holding her by the neck, hurting her, suffocating her.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' He repeated, now in a deadly snarl whispered on her ear.

Sookie was so shocked that she didn't react to any of his actions. She stood there in his hold, quiet and still, with opened eyes looking inside his, straight and without a flinch.

Only after a few seconds her body understood the criticality of the situation. Her survival instinct kicked in. Her breath became superficial and ragged, her heart beats went faster, her face contorted and her muscles trembled.

A moment later her brain cooled enough to think. She now realized that he wasn't normal. His speed, his strength… Even his eyes held a strange ancient wisdom. She understood that he could kill her at any moment and, being who she was, he wouldn't even get convicted.

'I heard him. I swear.' She whispered trembling.

'And how, pray tell, did you "hear"?'

'I can't tell…'

He frowned and she shut down, she didn't understand his reaction but it made her uneasy. He lowered both of them to the floor and released her neck to pull her chin so she would meet his eyes again.

'Tell me!' He demanded softly but implacable 'How did you hear him?'

'I. Can. NOT. Tell. Anyone.' She voiced more confidently, trying to learn from his eyes and face what he would do now to her.

Eric stayed in silence for a moment, eye competing with Sookie. Suddenly he left making her fall to the floor while he walked away.

'Come the day after tomorrow. The police closed us temporally.' He said as if nothing was amiss.

'Ok. But I need some money in advance.' Sookie bargained and he snorted.

'You want money and I, information. Tell me what I want and I will repay you.'

'If I tell you this, then I need something better than money.'

Eric turned around and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

'I want protection.'

'Why would you need it?' He continued to pursue coldly.

'Take it or leave it.' Sookie fought with stronger voice.

'I thought it was you who needed the money… And I'm sure any other applicant would do as well as you.' He retorted with amused voice.

'Which one? The fat man, the travesty or the underage girl that came in just before me?' She questioned ironically in his same tone.

'I was thinking in the Rumanian woman that entered third… She looked most delicious.' He said interrupting her and licked his lips afterwards.

'Perhaps… But she can't feed your curiosity.' Changing to a more seductive stance.

'I have many kind of hungers and I can live without satiating all of them. After all, I'm a business man.'

'But I can see this is some information you are dying to learn.'

He smirked and spoke relaxed, acting defeated.

'You win Sookie, let's play business.'

'Promise me protection and a job, and give me now some money… Then I'll tell you.'

'I give you now the job, then you tell me and, if, IF I deem it worthy enough I'll give you some money.

'For what I see' he continued 'the "protection" you want might be silence and discretion. I can promise you that now, a sign of appreciation, as I always give to my business partners, which includes my employees. I might also give you physical security if the need arrives. That is my last offer.'

Sookie thought for a few minutes, valuing the pros and cons… Or more like convincing herself that it was only a wining situation if she accepted.

'Okey dokey.'

'Come with me then.' He stood up, walked to the private areas and entered an office where his associated was waiting, resting on the desk. 'Tell the others that the position is taken, please.' He said to the woman and she left silently. They both sat down, one in front of the other at both sides of said table. Eric then took some papers from a drawer and pushed them to her.

'A contract?' She asked concerned. If the police inspected them she would be found out.

'Of course. You wanted a job and this business is all legal.' He looked at her with strange eyes. 'Sookie, Sookie… What are you in?'

'Oh! Nothing. I was daydreaming.' She defended herself unsuccessfully, took the pen beside the papers and filled them with her fake identity.

When it was all done he took them and read her details in silence, then picked up the phone and dialed.

'Eric Northman.' He said after a while and waited a few seconds again. 'You too John… I'd like to make a reservation for a friend… Yes, one person.' He chuckled. '… You know me, and how much women adore me too.' He winked at her. '… One week from tonight… Yes, that's good… Of course. But John, please do treat her well, she is a business associate… You too, enjoy the night… Yes, yes, call me in a couple of days, yes… They were here too… Goodnight.'

'Thank you.' Sookie said once he had put down the phone.

He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms. Then, looking at her straight into the eyes he spoke with interest. 'The promises are fulfilled now. So… What are you?'

'I'm a telepath.'

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: All reviews are very much appreciated<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<strong>

_Thank you very much for your appreciation. I wasn't expecting such a good wellcome, with so many reviews, faves and alerts. I know I said in my profile that I would update soon and I'm sorry it got so long, but the story got stuck__ at a cliffhanging moment and I didn't want to leave you like that. Finally, though, the update is here and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is not written yet and I will be a bit bussy for a while, however I hope I'll be able to have it uploaded in around a month. If you like the story and are interested in future updates do not worry if they come little by little; I'm extremelly interested in this fanfiction as I'm having a great time writtting it and I'm learning a lot of English.__ I will continue here._

_I want to thank you again for your reviews, they not only help me to improve the story but also encourage me to continue to work hard on it. Especially I need to thank** mmendoza658** for the correction of a few errors that sliped while typing and, of course, my great beta who at the moment seems to want his anonymity._

_B.N.R.  
><em>


End file.
